


Eiffel Tower

by erensslut01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: ArminxReader, BL, BL?, Eiffel Tower, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, ErenxReader, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Threesome, aot - Freeform, armin alert - Freeform, attackontitan, mature - Freeform, rated r, seggs, two penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensslut01/pseuds/erensslut01
Summary: You, your boyfriend, and his best friend decide to watch a movie together...but what happens when things get out of hand?
Relationships: Open relationship - Relationship, Threesome - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Eiffel Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy~~~  
> follow my Tumblr: erensslut01 <3

You sat beside your boyfriend and his best friend. The three of you had agreed to watch a movie today. Mikasa was supposed to come too, but she was busy helping her uncle with his tea shop.

They picked a sexual movie, by they you meant Eren. He didn’t want to watch a sappy romance movie, a little kids' horror movie, or any drama.

You glanced at Armin from the corner of your eye seeing his cheeks dust a pink color. As guilty as it made you feel, you’ve always wanted to taste him, dominate him. He was so easy to tease it was almost a shame that you weren’t able to. The way he looks so flustered by watching the Mc kiss in the movie made your heart flutter.

Armin has grown into a full adult after high school. The three of you now becoming adults. Meaning you three needed more sexual pleasures.

But you couldn’t fuck Armin. You were dating Eren, Armin was his best friend!

You slightly tugged down your shorts which were slowly going up and into your ass. It was annoying, but Eren insisted that you wear it.

The lights were off, the only source being the TV and the moon illuminating through the open window. The couch you sat on was small, so the three of you were basically squashed together. You can feel both of their hot breaths against your skin, sending goosebumps. It was making you crazy, your mind becoming hazy with each breath that tickled your skin.

Eren, of course, caught on. He wasn’t here for the stupid movie, he knew exactly what he wanted. But he wanted it to play out. Eren makes sure he always gets what he wants. Always.

Your cheeks reddened at the scene. Your mind disconnected from your body, causing you to miss half of it. The two main characters were in their room already getting it on. The moans, the dominant words, the handsome MC.

You subconsciously squeezed your thighs together. Eren’s arm slightly twitched at your focused attention towards the male actor. Your eyes trialing from his ‘hot’ body to his dick.

Armin glanced at Eren who’s attention was on you. Armin couldn’t pay attention to the movie. Not when he’s sitting next to you. Of course, he couldn’t make a move on his best friend's girlfriend! That breaks the bro-code!

But...he wanted you first. He wanted you ever since you transferred to their school in the middle of freshman year, but as always he fell behind Eren. Eren made the first move and got you in the end. His confidence was something Armin envied.

Why didn’t I have any? Just a pinch of confidence would suffice. 

He wanted to hold you, kiss you, and even taste you. His Adam Apple moved in his throat while gulping nervously. Your legs were pulled towards your chest as you hugged them. Your head resting on your knees, ignoring the fact that your shorts were exposing half of your ass.

Armin wanted to be selfish for once. He wanted to lick your body, bite, and mark. He may not seem it, but he can be dominant when he wants to, he can be rough. Just as rough as Eren. Maybe even more.

Eren smirked at his best friend. Already understanding what he wanted to do to you, even without him having to speak. Armin hadn’t caught on to Eren. The blonde thought he hid his feelings for you well, but he could never get past Eren when his feelings considered you.

A left groan left your lips causing both boys to look at you. Your chest heaved fast as your eyes focused on the screen. The part was getting intense and so was your throbbing core.

You wanted to experience the pure ecstasy that the female character was feeling, even if it was fake. You wanted to feel it.

Whether it was Armin or Eren. Or both!

Suddenly you felt Erens's hand wrapped around your neck, “ what’s wrong?” if you weren’t looking at him you would’ve believed that he was concerned. But his devilish smirk threw all concern out the window.

“ Nothing” your voice was low, barely a whisper. You were afraid that if you spoke loudly your throbbing would get worse. Your breath was quivering. Armin noticed of course.

He didn’t say anything. But his eyes spoke a million words,  
'I want to touch you. Kiss you. Fuck you. Slap you. I want to do so much to you. I want to hit that one spot that Eren isn’t able to hit. I want to fuck both of your holes while you cry out in both pain and pleasure.'

His mind created scenarios of how he wanted to destroy you. Guilt immediately over washed him when he remembered Eren, but he pushed it aside.

If Eren couldn’t satisfy you and left you needy, similar to right now. Then Armin would make a move.

Suddenly a gasp left your lips, “ E-Eren stop!” you whisper yelled to the brown-haired male. His fingers trailing from your exposed legs and hovered over your sensitive pussy. His green eyes staring directly into Armin, “ don’t you want to touch her? Look at how needy she is” Erens sudden request sent him jolting, “ touch her? You can’t be serious. She's your girlfriend!”

It was an odd request. Who would want another man to fuck their girlfriend? Certainly not Armin. He wouldn’t even want another man breathing around you.

Your cheeks reddened, “ Eren stop it! You’re making him uncomfortable” although you said to stop you didn’t want him to. The both of you had established a safe word that was to be used if either of you had gone too far.

Armin knew that of course, Eren has told him everything. From the way your face twists, the way your pussy drips with not only yours, but his cum as well. From the way you sing his name, throat becoming dry and hoarse. Eren never left out a single detail.

He wanted his friend to get turned on, he wanted a reaction out of Armin... he wanted Armin to fuck you.  
And that’s exactly why Eren suggested a sudden movie night. Both you and the blonde had pieced it together. You didn’t know how Armin felt, but you were feeling venereal. The thought of not only one, but two! Dicks inside of you has you buoyant.

It was as if the universe heard your thoughts. Your thoughts of being fucked senseless. Your thoughts of wanting to fuck the beautiful blonde.

Armin on the other hand was nervous. He wanted to accept the request. He wanted to run his hands through your body. He wanted to prove to you that he can make your body feel 20x better than Eren has. You gazed at Armin with half-lidded eyes. Your bottom lip sucked into your top teeth.

And that’s what he was about to do. Erens's smirk only widened once he caught on to Armin's determined blue eyes.

You expected the blonde to reject the offer and leave, but to your surprise, he grabbed your neck and pulled you towards him. Crashing his soft, kissable lips onto yours. Your heart began to beat violently against your ribcage. You expected Eren to jump forward and punch him, but to your surprise, he stayed in his spot.

Your boyfriend was protective, really protective. Whether it was a female or a male that looked at you, he made sure that they knew you were his. He’d prove it by fucking you in the changing room, leaving hickeys on your body in the cafeteria, even grabbing your ass while walking in a crowd. Eren didn’t care as long as everyone knew you were his.

Thus, this is why he’s letting Armin fuck you. He wasn’t going to lie, he wanted to see his best friend ram his dick inside of you. He wanted to hear you call out another name that wasn’t Eren. To see you from a different perspective. The thought has crossed his mind multiple times, but he didn’t want to push you too far. That was until you asked him a week ago what his opinion was on a threesome. From there he was sure you wanted it.

He had asked as well if you were fine with the idea and your answer made it all clear,

“ I want to. I want to have a threesome.”  
The mischief behind your eyes caused his dick to throb. He wanted to enjoy a new you.

You moaned into Armin's mouth as he gently tightened his grip around your neck, the pressure causing your throbbing cunt to worsen.

You had assumed some of his kinks, but choking wasn’t one you thought he’d enjoy.

You slowly opened your eyes, the kiss finally stopping so the both of you can breathe. A trail of saliva connected from both of your tongues followed after him as he pulled away. Your heart leaped once you caught a smirk on his face. His blue eyes shining with lust.

The room was silent, the only sound being your breathing and the TV which you noticed Eren has lowered the volume to,

“ Go easy on her, Armin.” Eren warned.

As if on cue, the blonde has picked you up with ease and placed you on his lap.

Eren shifted in his seat, giving him the full view of both of you. Your thighs straddled his muscular ones. Your eyes were wide with both shock and lust.

Armin savored the moment now becoming a memory of the past.

“ Can I...touch you?” he was hesitant, his breathing now increasing with speed and volume.

You nodded your hands slowly moving around his chest. You felt everything. All his muscles and biceps.

It was a good thing that Eren has dragged him to boxing classes.

Armin's cold fingers moved up your thighs, causing a gasp to emit from your throat.

His sapphire eyes never leaving your face. Sucking every reaction that you gave.

Eren watched with a smirk. His dick begged him to join the two of you, but it wasn’t time. Not yet.  
His hands proceeded to move up, finally at your ass. His hands went under your shorts. His thumb rubbing gentle circles while giving it a tight squeeze. He was quick to dive into your neck. Placing butterfly kisses all over your exposed collarbone.

You whimpered against his ear, your hips slowly riding his clothed cock. He groaned into your movement and began to suck against your skin.

Unlike Eren, he was quick enough to find your spot. The one spot that caused your body to flinch and for you to clench your eyes tightly.

Your hands gripped his shoulders tightly while squeezing your thighs against his. He could feel your whole body squeezing against him, your boobs coming close to his chest as he felt them bounce against his black shirt.

Your back arched while you felt his hands continuing to squeeze and rub your ass. His hips bucked against your drenched cunt while sucking against your skin.

'Is this really his first time?' you could barely think as your mind became clouded with lustful thoughts.

Eren watched the both of you with hawk eyes, he didn’t even blink. He didn’t want to miss any reaction coming out of you. Who knew watching his girlfriend getting fucked by his best friend was so...hot.  
A loud moan left your lips, feeling a familiar knot in your stomach, “ Don't let her cum, Armin.” Eren warned while his head into his palm.

Armin nodded placing both hands onto your hips and slamming you back onto his cock. This caused him to groan and for you to whimper.

You felt your knot disappearing causing disappointment to cross your features, “ I was so close!” you yelled at Eren.

Eren growled, “ You'll do as you’re told.” You immediately shut your mouth.

Armin has discovered a new you. A submissive Y/n. How captivating.

“ Relax, Eren,” Armin said while trailing his tongue along your collarbone to your neck, “ I’ll be taking control from here”

Although Eren wanted to be the one to command the both of you, he wanted to see what his best friend would do without Eren ordering him around, “ fine.”

Armin smirked, “ great”

With a gasp, you felt your body being lifted. Armin had his hands wrapped around your thighs while hoisting you upward. You immediately wrapped your legs around his waist. You then noticed how strong he really was. His lips connected with yours once again, you immediately melted into the kiss wrapping your arms around his neck. Moans leaving your lips, encouraging him to continue. His tongue glazed across your bottom lip, wanting access which you gladly granted. You felt yourself entering a new surrounding, you didn’t bother looking. You knew where you were.

You gasped once again as your body was thrown onto the bed both you and Eren shared. You laid helplessly underneath Armin. Your body sprawled out beneath him with your hair messy and spread out. Flushed face and lustful eyes. He wanted to fuck you all over, leaving you filled with his bruises and his cum.

Eren soon followed and entered the room. Taking a seat at the desk chair. His attention already on the two of you.

“ Tell me...” he leaned forward, using his arms as support to hold his weight over your body. Making sure not to crush you.

Your breath hitched, you felt like a prey being watched by the predator. You were about to be devoured...and you were fine with it.

Armin's sky-blue eyes never broke contact with you, “ ...what you want?”

You remained silent for a while. Your mind yelling at you to tell him how to please you, step by step. But you wanted to know what he would do to you. So you said,

“You...”  
His eyes flashed in excitement. His knee rubbing against your drenched pussy, “ come on, Armin. Don’t you see how needy she is? Quit teasing her”

Armin narrowed his eyes at the male, “ I thought I told you that I’m taking command. Talk again and I’ll fuck you next”

This caused both you and your boyfriend to feel butterflies. Eren smirked. He hadn't uttered a word since Armin asked to take the lead.

You were breathless, amazed, and afraid of how he was going to treat you. His gaze was hungry, thirsty, and needy.

This wasn't the same Armin you knew.  
His thumb started at the bottom of your lip, slightly tugging it before inserting his pointed finger in your mouth. Soon entering his middle finger as well. He watched with lustful eyes at how you obediently sucked his fingers. Your warm tongue swirling around his wet fingers as your hot breath sent shivers down his spine, “ You’re such a good girl...” he rested his body above your knees, making sure not to apply his whole weight on you.

His thighs bestride your legs as his free hand began to trail around your body. You felt his fingers trail around your neck and all over the bruises, “ what a work of art you are...”

Your stomach fluttered at the compliment, “ I want to destroy you” it fluttered again, “ I want to watch your face twist in both pain and pleasure while I fuck you senseless.”

You moaned against his fingers as you felt him circle around your hardened nipples, “ No bra? What a dauntless slut you are”

With one swift motion, he threw the shirt over your body and shoved his fingers back into your mouth. You gagged before proceeding to suck again.

Eren sat in his seat while rubbing his clothed budge. This was...invigorating. For all three of you.

His hands laid upon your exposed breasts, his mouth immediately on your right nipple, sucking and licking the button.

Your legs shifted underneath him. Your back arch once more when you felt him beginning to bite.

He shifted his whole left leg resting against your legs, holding them down.

You felt cursed whispered leave your lips while you watched the sight. His blue eyes remained open and on you, his blonde hair resting above his eyebrows while watching you squirm underneath him, begging him to fuck you.

He dreamt of this, you begging for him, needing him. Armin wasn’t confident for anything, but for once in his life...he was confident enough to believe that he will make you feel much better than Eren ever has.

“ Armin please...I-I can’t anymore. I need you, please!” your begging began to increase, but he ignored you.

With a smirk and a short huff, he buried his face in between your tits, a savage look in his eyes as both hands rested on your boobs. He played with them while squeezing both breasts against his face, “ tell me what you want, baby. How much do you want me to fuck you?” his blue eyes flickered to Eren with so much confidence that caused Eren to smirk. His cock uncomfortably pushing against his now tight sweats.

“ do you want me to destroy you?” he continued, his torso leaning against your open legs while resting his head on your breast, his tongue trailing up your boobs and sucking on your nipple. His smirk still on his face while half of his face while hidden in your breast.

A confident look in his eyes. This was an Armin you’ve never seen before. Oh, how much it turned you on.

You continued to beg, you were needy, you wanted him, you wanted him so bad. You didn’t care if your boyfriend was watching, you didn’t even beg for Eren like this.

“ Armin! Please!”

Armin nodded, “ Then let me get you started."

His fingers trailed towards the hem of your shorts before pulling them down, “ no underwear either? Were you expecting this to happen?” he teased before aligning his face with your drenching cunt, “ you’re so wet...” his thumb rested on your clit, slowly pressing against it.

You moaned, “ Armin!” he loved it. He loved the begging. It was his name and not Erens.

He grabbed your thighs tightly and threw them over his shoulder. His eyes flickering over to your desperate figure. His tongue slowly left his mouth before pressing against your entrance, ever so slowly trailing up to your clit.

His tongue circled against it which sent jolts throughout your body. His warm wet muscle continued to pleasure you, your hands immediately flying towards his hair, pushing him into you even more. His ears were filled with the sound of your lewd wetness and moans.

If only he was to make the first move, he would’ve had this all to himself. You gasped feeling a familiar knot, “ Armin~ Armin! Ah~ I’m so close! I’m so close- AH! Right there!”

Your moans loudened, encouraging him to continue. He took note of where to lick, sending you over the edge. To help your high, he entered both fingers inside of you. Thrusting slowly before picking up his pace. You began to cry in pleasure. Your chest shaking while your boobs bounced with each breath. Eren has taken his dick out of his sweats and began to thrust his cock in his hand, slowly building up speed.

Tears brimmed at the corner of your eyes. You continued to cry out to him. Encouraging him to go faster, deeper. His fingers were longer than Erens, and skinner, but faster.

Maybe it’s because he games.

You clenched a fistful of his hair while arching your back like crazy. A loud pleasurable moan left your lips as you coated his face with your juices.

He made sure to slurp and lick every single liquid that exited your body. Your legs shook as you stared at his figure with hazy eyes.

He licked his lips with a smirk before getting up. Moving towards Eren before taking his shirt off. His back muscles flexing as he threw his shirt to the side. Eren maintained eye contact while continuing to thrust his cock. Armin smirked before grabbing a fistful of Erens hair, pulling his head back.

Armin stuck his tongue out which revealed your juices before going down to his mouth, forcing his tongue into Erens' mouth which he gladly accepted. Your felt your throbbing cunt begin to drench once again at the sight.

Armin was making out with your boyfriend, and it was so fucking hot. Eren flinched against Armin's lips as he felt his climax reaching. Eren pushed away with a moan as he climaxed onto his stomach and biceps. Armin only smirked, continuing to pull his hair.

“ Open your mouth” Eren did as told. Only for Armin to spit in his mouth. Your stomach fluttered, “ your girlfriend tastes so fucking good. “

His blue piercing eyes flickered towards you, “ Get over here. “ with shaky jelly legs you struggled to move forward. Moving towards Armin's reach, he grabbed your hair and pushed you against your now naked boyfriend.

You sat on your knees. Your hands against Erens thighs as Armin stood behind you, “ clean him up”

It was exciting. Armin had both you and your boyfriend under his spell, it was exhilarating.

With your ass raised in the air, you began to lick your boyfriend clean. Eren affectionately caressed your hair as he watched you lick his seeds off of his stomach, your tongue trailing all over his body. You tongue trailing all around his arbs feeling every flinch and flex.

Once you were finished Armin forced you into your legs and pushed you against Eren. Who instantly wrapped his arms against your waist. Your eyes widened once you understood the position. 

They were both about to enter inside of you.  
The chair was high enough to have Armin enter inside of your pussy as Eren positioned to enter your ass.

With one swift motion, they both entered inside of you causing you to scream. You threw your head back onto Eren’s shoulder while your chest heaved, “ G-give me...fuck... a minute”

The boys nodded, understanding. Eren has fucked your asshole before but it’s been a while since then. Armin was a little longer than your boyfriend, but a bit skinner.

While adjusting the boys began to deliver soft kisses around your body. Eren left soft kisses against your exposed shoulder while Armin kissed your neck. The intense affection sending you on cloud 9.

With a nod, the two began to move. The size difference making you crazy. Your boyfriend was thicker than Armin, spreading your asshole out even more.

Moan after moan, you could barely breath. You struggled between picking the two boys names, only making out gibberish. Your mind was hazy and in a daze, you couldn’t think.

You glanced down at your pussy to see Armin thrusting in you deeply, pushing against that one spot Eren wasn’t able to touch.

You jolted and screamed once more causing Eren and Armin to growl against your tight clenching, “ F-fuck! Ease up” Armin yelled before slapping your tit. The pain increased your speed of climaxing, “ how does it feel Armin? To feel her wet warm pussy around your cock?” Eren asked causing Armin to huff, “ fucking awesome. What a greedy best friend you are. Keeping your sexy girlfriend all to yourself.”

Your loud moan caused the two to stop conversing and watch the way you began to shake, “ she’s close” Eren groaned. Both increasing their speed. Eren tightened his grip around you waist to help you seated against his lap while you clenched the arm seat. Your mouth hung open, causing Armin to lean forward and kiss you, his tongue exploring your wet cavern while pushing deeper inside of you. You were sure he dug a hole inside of you.

His hand then traveled to your stomach, slightly pressing against it, “ I can feel myself...rearranging your guts”

With clenched eyes you came, Armin keeping his lips on yours as Eren kept his on your neck.

Although you came, the two continued. Fucking your sensitive ass and pussy, “ we’re not done yet!” Eren said before picking up his pace. Armin growled and picked up your legs, placing them around his waist while digging deeper inside of you.

“you’re such a slut. How does it feel to get fucked by your boyfriend and his best friend? You’ll fuck anybody, won’t you? Taking two cocks at the same time.”

You moaned, “ y-yes! I’m a slut. I’m both of your sluts. Fuck me! Fuck me!”

You felt your climax coming once again, but this time the two boys were about to cum as well.

“ Arg!” you moaned loudly coming again, Armin and Eren came inside of you while biting down against your shoulder, you swore it was probably bleeding from how hard they bit.

“ shit...I came inside of her...” your hearing slowly faded as your eyelids began to droop, “ it’s fine. She’s taking her pills.”

You flinched feeling your body being lifted, “ you did well...” your e/c eyes watching both Eren and Armin lay beside you on the bed with gentle smiles. You wanted to speak but your throat was dry and hurting, “ get some sleep...you’re probably tired”

You felt Armin wrap his arms around you as Eren did the same.

The feeling is pure ecstasy leaving your body and you snuggled into Erens's chest, pulling Armin around you tightly.

You truly felt like the main character from the movie you three were watching.


End file.
